Living once more
by RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry
Summary: Ayane or Aya as her friends called her died, or did she really? She was Natsu's little sister but was never brought up because it would make the whole guild silent, but what happens when Lucy accidentally asks about her in a way but a familiar voice from the guild doors make them realize who it was. "I'm home minna!" They look to see-. She's home but how? She's dead right? Nalu !


**Hardy har har. Made a new story...even though its kinda hard working 3 strories...ha ha ha...Anyways~ I hope you enjoy this cause man it is late...10:00 pm...why do I stay p so late? I don't really know...**

**Minerva: Lori doesn't own fairy tail!**

**Sting: And Ayane/Aya is a OC! Laura's first one at that too!**

**All: We hope you enjoy~! Please review and on to the story~**

* * *

_**(Natsu's Pov)**_

"Ne Natsu do you have any younger or older siblings?" Lucy asked with a curious tone. I immediately froze. Not moving and I heard everyone stopped too. Everyone knew I had lost my little sister Ayane or Aya as we called her had died a year before Lucy joined Fairy Tail. I saw the look of regret in Lucy's eyes.

**_(Lucy's Pov)_**

F**k I said something really wrong didn't I? Shit everyone stopped what they were doing and all of them had a sadness in their eyes that said 'we cried for a year in pain, and sadness' but Natsu's eyes looked the worst of all. His eyes told me 'I couldn't protect her. I hate myself. She's gone because of me. We lost someone precious to us. DAMN IT I regret asking that question. I could tell Natsu looking in my eyes and reading what my eyes told like I had done to the whole guild.

_**(No one's/3rd person Pov)**_

Everyone was devastated. You could her a feather drop, The rowdy loud guild had became silent, Which only happened twice.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry I am r-r-really! I-i-i s-s-shouldn't h-h-have asked that shouldn't I? I-I-I'm really sorry! Y-y-you don't have to talk about it."

"N-n-n-no it's okay it's just that Natsu did have a sister a little one at that she had died when she was 13. She was on a mission with Natsu and Lisanna and she died that day. Natsu just still blames him self. Hmm I guess she should be 14 by now? Yea I think she is." Mira explained the whole thing. Lucy had a wide shocked expression and she looked as if she was going to cry. Lucy walked over to Natsu and give him a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said quietly so only Lucy could hear.

"No problem Natsu, But I am really sorry for bring up the topic." Lucy told just as quietly.

"No it wasn't your fault. None of us told you, so you didn't know." Natsu tried sounding like him self but that just made him more depress but then a voice only the dragon slayers and Lucy could hear rang out. Natsu thought it sounded so familiar.

"I'm Home Minna." The person in a cloak said as the said person walked in the guild doors.

_**(Aya Pov)**_

It was so good to be home. Earth was quiet weird since their was no magic in that world. I whispered "I'm home minna" and walked through the guild doors. it became much different. Ah I found Natsu next to a blonde girl. I guess she joined when I was gone. I saw lots of other new people too like a young blue haired girl and she was a dragon slayer by her smell but also another guy hmm he had piercings and he smelled to be a dragon slayer too. Another person was a blue haired lady that stalked ...GRAY? HAHAHA I'm so gong to laugh at his ass. "Hehe Hi Minna! Hi Natsu-Nii been a _longgg_ time since I've been here. i would like to join this family once more!" And with that I slowly pull down the cloaks hood and my long _pink_ hair fell down and everyone's eyes started to water. I took of my cloak to show my dress I 'Died' in.

"A-a-a-aya?"

"The one and Only!"

"W-w-w-welcome home."

"I'm home and I'm here to stay!" I say while trying again _trying_ but failing miserably to hold back my tears. Everyone in the guild surrounded me but the new people didn't I pushed my way through my guild mates and went over to the blonde that was hugging my brother. "Hi I'm Ayane Dragneel, But you can call me Aya!" I say with my usual happy smile. "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you." Lucy said. "Likewise." was all I said as I headed towards to the older blue haired girl and the black haired dude. "Hi there My name is Ayane Nice to meet you guys." The black haired dude said while petting my head "GiHi name's Gajeel and nice to know you aren't like that dense idiot brother of your's. And over there is Juvia." Wow she seemed a bit gloomy but never mind that. "Nice to meet you Juvia! I'm glad you joined! Even though this is late, WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY!" I scream while using my lightning dragon slaying powers I made fireworks. "Wow there so pretty."Thank you! Also If your wondering I use all slayer magic, teleportation, portal magic, time ark, solid script, sensor link, and nullification." Everyone in the guild stopped partying and their mouths dropped anime style.

"WHATTTTT?!"

Hehe I guess I forgot to tell them. I went up on staged and got everyone's attention. I told "HEY GUYS SHUT UP FOR A SEC! You now how I supposedly died? Well I didn't I got transported to Earth another world. Apparently this world is called Fiore to the humans." I explained everything about earth like how there is now magic there, and how I got back here in Magnolia. "And now I'm home back to stay. AHH Shit I forgot to introduce myself to the young blue haired girl. I started to run but only to be grabbed by my shirt. Smells like Pine trees and...Ashes? OH it's probably Natsu-Nii! "Natsu-Nii put my downnnn." I whined as he put me down. I started to dash again but said "I'll be back I need to introduce myself to the girl that smells like Grandeeny.

I ran over to the said girl and introduced myself and started talking to her when I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around to see no one looking at me. Hmm must be my imagination.

**_(Lucy's Pov)_**

I was reading but looked up from my book. I was looking at Aya. She had pink haired that went mid thigh. She has side bangs on the left side of her face and it was neatly clipped up with a light blue clip. Her hair was in the same way like mine like it was still on the right side but it was tied up by a 'Angel' wing clip. She was wearing a High-Low dress that had a light flower stem green cardigan that had only one button that was shaped into a black rose. She wore a dress that was light red. She wore 2 arm bands near her shoulder and one on her left mid thigh.**( Like Mint form Tokyo mew mew.) **She wore loose top boats that had ribbons on the top to tightening it. The ribbon was light blue while the actually boot was light brown. She looked really pretty to be a 14 year old. She started turning around and I turned back to my book, but when I looked up I saw her right in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Do you need something Aya-Tan?" I asked trying hard to hold my voice from any weirdness.

"Yep ne Lu-Pyon I approve of you and Natsu~ I _know_ you guys love each other! Oh and how's Loki? Have you been taking care of him?"

I blushed scarlet beating Erza's hair by miles but it went back to normal when she started to talk about Loki but all of a sudden Loki decide's to come out.

"A-A-A-Aya? Your back? But how?" She told the whole thing over again. Loki left and Aya turned around quickly making me slightly nervous.

"So when are you going to tell my Nii-San about you _undying love _for him~?" I swear she was stretching some of the words to make me blush on purpose and it was working.

"...W-w-what d-d-do y-y-y-you m-mean? I-I-I d-d-don't like Natsu l-l-l-like th-" I was cut off by her saying

"Yes you do. I'm the dragon slayer of truth as well. I already said I'm all the slayers so that means I'm also the god slayer of love...although Sherry and Cheria will be like 'Please teach me' and all that other stuff, BUT don't lie to your-self _you like Natsu Dragneel_, My brother so admit it or I will group up with Mira and Levy and _Make_ you confess your love but in the most humiliating way. Understood? Good. See ya later~!" She sang the last words and left quickly for no room to argue. Ugh What was I going to do now.

_**(Aya's Pov)**_

Hehe I will join Mira and Levy if she doesn't do it. Hehe ohh I see Lucy's doing it now good luck Lucy!

_**(Lucy's Pov)**_

I knew Aya-Tan was following and watching. I went over to Natsu and said quiet nervously and hopefully I din't stutter "Umm N-N-Natsu c-c-c-could I talk to you real quick somewhere in private." I hope he says yes.

"...-"

* * *

**AND Cliff Hanger~ sorry but it's more fun this way! I hoped you enjoy this. If you want me to continue Review, Follow or favorite and I will get this as a yes and I will continue this story. Go it? Hope ya liked. **

**~From the love of an Asian girl See ya again Good-Bye**


End file.
